starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Dominion Marine Corps
The Terran Dominion Marine Corps is the uniformed service of the military doctrinally responsible for expeditionary planetside operations. Comprised of infantry, armor, and atmospheric aircraft, the Marine Corps is constituted of highly mobile strike forces, which at the strategic level of warfare, provide the Terran Dominion Joint Forces Command the ability to invade hostile defended worlds. Logistically incapable of sustaining prolonged autonomous combat operations, the Marines are organized and equipped to initially breach hostile planetary defenses and enable the landing of follow-on forces. Whereas the Marines are doctrinally organized for offensive operations, its counterparts, the Terran Dominion Army and the , are organized for the defense of Dominion worlds against external attack. Nevertheless, during the interbellum, given the paucity of target worlds to invade, the Marines were often repurposed for security operations and counterterrorism operations, bereft of any offensive operations to partake in. Organization The Marine Corps, headquartered on , was answerable to the Terran Dominion Joint Forces Command and was subordinate to it, serving as its offensive surface strike forces. Marine Expeditionary Forces Its fundamental unit of action was the Marine Expeditionary Force, an autonomous strike group comprised of one combatant division (Frontier Division), one logistical support division (Sustenance Division), one atmospheric air force, and one Marine Expeditionary Brigade — altogether commanded by a Lieutenant General. Marine Expeditionary Forces were embarked aboard cognate carrier battle groups, which served as their mobile deployment platforms. Each subordinate Frontier Division, Sustenance Division, and Air Force was commanded by a Major General, while the Marine Expeditionary Brigade (a contingency strike force organic to the Marine Expeditionary Force) was commanded by a Brigadier General. Frontier Divisions Frontier Divisions were the center of mass of the Marine Expeditionary Force's surface warfighting capabilities. Under the Enhanced Capability Control Initiative, it was a fully networked and integrated fighting force, with artillery, aircraft, and naval fire support all integrated to support Marine infantry and armored units on the ground even at the battalion level. Each Frontier Division was commanded by a Major General, a two-star flag officer of the Marines. The composition of Frontier Divisions were not homogeneous. Rather, they were highly modular and were configured around modular brigades that could be readily attached, detached, or interchanged amongst different Frontier Divisions as per operational requirements. Each Frontier Division was composed of five separate brigades — although one was invariantly a Headquarters and Support Brigade, the four remaining brigades were modular and interchangeable. *'Headquarters and Support Brigade' — 1 per Frontier Division (retains C2 capabilities organic to the Division as well as combat engineer, communications, air defense, combat intelligence, and reconnaissance assets. *'Infantry Brigade' List of materiél Aircraft Armor Heavy Armor *Thor Heavy Assault Walker/Self Propelled Artillery *Crucio Main Battle Tank/Self Propelled Artillery Medium Armor *Diamondback Mobile Anti Armor Vehicle *Goliath Infantry Support Walker *Viking Air/Ground Hybrid Walker *Ursa Armored Personnel Carrier Light Armor *Vulture Light Reconnaissance Cycle *Hellon Light Suppression Cycle Infantry Weapons Systems *CMC-400 Marine Powered Combat Suit *CMC-660B Firebat Heavy Combat Suit *5-4 Marauder Armored Infantry Suit Category:Relentless Recusant: Raynor's Raiders